Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls
by xxlittlemonster
Summary: After the vampire transformation for Elena Gilbert, a newcomer turns up in Mystic Falls. No one knows who she is or where she came from, except one person. Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

**After I finally watched the season finale of TVD, I had a slight idea about an OC character. This story is mostly about Elijah and his past life, as well as Elena Gilbert's change ... as well as a lot of other surprising and shocking events. That you'll all have to keep up with the updates. :)**

_Please review :) - Much love, Julie Jay_

* * *

Mystic Falls, Virginia. The timeless story of Mystic Falls extends to the Civil War, notably the Battle of Willow Creek, where a small army engaged the enemy at the Braunwarth Mill. The town of the Timberwolves, which is slightly ironic since vampires mostly inhabit the small town. And it doesn't look like the vampire population would lessen any time soon. And for the Originals, what's left of them, it seemed they weren't leaving. Then again, Mystic Falls used to be the dense forest the Originals once grew up in, why would they leave? And that's exactly how they saw their situation. With their brother murdered, and their mother gone, it was just Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah. The three stayed in the home Klaus had unoccupied after his demise. Of course the Salvatore's weren't very pleased with their decision, but they were more preoccupied mourning the deaths of their good friends Tyler Lockwood and Alaric Saltzman. But not only were they mourning, they were worried about their precious Elena Gilbert, newly turned vampire.

Previously, Elena Gilbert had lost her parents due to their car running off the Old Rickery Bridge; Stefan Salvatore saving dying Elena Gilbert after her father demanded he saved her first. Fast forward a year later and Elena Gilbert was in the same predicament, only this time Elena demanded Stefan saved her good friend Matthew Donovan first, resulting in her death; as well as Vampire Slayer Saltzman. But during all the hysteria in Mystic Falls, no one noticed a newcomer moving into the neighborhood. Walking into the forest, most wouldn't pay any mind to the abandoned house that resided just by the old vampire's tomb. But what many didn't realize - it wasn't abandoned. For years a woman lived in the building, wanting peace and quiet, but something woke her up.

* * *

As the students piled into the classroom of their previous History teacher, many held their heads lows. Those who personally knew Mr. Saltzman kept their mouths shut as others gossiped about their teachers' death. Some speculated alcohol poisoning since he could always be found at the Mystic Grill bar, others said he was murdered and others just didn't care. The students also gossiped about their new teacher. Only a few knew some information about the teacher; it was a female and she was a major history buff. For Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, whoever she was didn't matter – they wanted their friend back.

As an unfamiliar figure walked into the classroom, all the students quieted down and watched her closely. Most of the men gawked as her petite frame moved effortlessly across the room to her desk; her long dark hair following behind. Placing her briefcase on the desk, the woman looked up to the class with a small smile. "Welcome to American World Studies," she started. When she spoke, it sounded as if she was singing a beautiful medley, which only caused the boys to move forward in their seats. "My name is Juliet Gambino, and no, I have no affiliation with the New York mafia so please do not ask." This caused a few laughs from the group of students. Juliet turned and wrote her name on the board, circling 'Julie'. "But instead of the formal name, as my students, you may call me Julie, or Jules. Whichever you may prefer." Walking over to the side of her desk, Juliet sat on the edge, clasping her hands together.

"I am aware of the unfortunate events that have taken place recently with your previous teacher. I do want to give my condolences to every one of you who are affected by this tragedy. And because of this, I'm informing you guys and girls, as well as all my students that I will not assign homework." There was a roar of woots and hollers from the students as they heard this news. "But there will be class work and any class work you do not finish will be homework." After her words, the cheering turned into groans. "With that being said, I would like everyone to turn to page 394, and no that is not a Harry Potter reference, it just happened to be the page number." The students let out chuckles and giggles while they turned to the correct pages. Way back in the classroom sat Caroline Forbes next to her best friend Bonnie Bennett. Looking around the room, Caroline tapped her dear friend with a raised brow.

"Where is Elena?" she asked, worried. Bonnie shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Alright class, I'm going to be taking roll call, so just give me a shout out or a wave to let me know you are present." Most of the students began reading the material handed to them, but Caroline was on a rampage.

"Didn't you make her a ring, too? She should be here by now." Bonnie raised her hand at the mention of her name before answering.

"Of course I did, maybe she's not up for school just yet. Remember how hard it was for you to adjust when you first turned?" The little witch did have a point.

"Ladies, please read." The friends looked up to the teacher before looking back down to their books. Ms. Gambino kept her gaze on the best friends before going back to her roll call. "Gilbert, Elena?" Juliet looked up from her list, looking around the room. "Is there an Elena Gilbert currently residing in one of these seats?" No one spoke up, but the students did look around for her. "Alright, first absent person of the day."

"I'm here." Everyone looked toward the door where a sick looking Elena Gilbert stood. Taking off her sunglasses, Elena made her way to her seat.

"So nice of you to join us Elena Gilbert." Juliet watched as the petite girl sat in her seat. "You didn't muss much, just my speech about your last teacher." Ms. Gambino noticed the brunette's flinch after the mention of Alaric Saltzman. "And you're reading the chapter that starts on page 394." Without missing a beat, Ms. Gambino continued her roll call. Surprisingly to her, there weren't any absent students, which is how she liked it. As Ms. Gambino continued her paperwork, Caroline took it upon herself to question Elena.

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked her friend, worried.

"I'm … feeling," Elena answered, opening her book. She kept her head down, shielding her eyes from the sun shining through the window.

"I know it's tough, but you'll get through it." Caroline placed a hand on Elena's shoulder, but before she could say anything else, Ms. Gambino was by her side.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Forbes, that you do not understand the concept of reading, but during this process you keep your eyes on the book and read the words on the page." All eyes were on the teacher and Caroline as Juliet reprehended the blonde.

"Little did you know, I read it," Caroline responded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Really? Then enlighten me, who was the real first president?" Juliet asked, mimicking her students' actions.

"George Washington, duh."

"Wrong!" Juliet said, her voice slightly rising. "The real first president was John Hanson, American Patriot and first American president. George Washington was actually the eighth president of our country, and if you read the material, you would have known that." Caroline was speechless, which was a first for her. Everyone else kept quiet as their teacher walked back to her desk. "Everyone, please turn your heads to Ms. Forbes and thank her for your new homework assignments." Groans came from the students as most gave glares to Caroline, while Caroline's focus was on Juliet Gambino, furious. "After you're done reading the entire chapter, please answer the questions that follow, and write a three paged summary on the chapter." When she was done, the bell rang over head for the classes to change. As the students collected their belongings, Caroline stayed back.

"I'll see you girls later," she called out to Bonnie and Elena as they walked out the door. When all the students were gone, Caroline swung her bag over her shoulder and approached the new History teacher. "Excuse me, Ms. Gambino?"

"No Ms. Forbes, copy and paste does not count," she responded as she piled her things back in her briefcase. Caroline slammed her hand down on the desk, causing Juliet to slightly jump.

"You will not talk to me like that, you hear me? I do not like being disrespected." Caroline looked straight into Juliet's eyes, using her compulsion. Juliet blankly stared back to Caroline before a wicked grin grew across her lips.

"Vervain Ms. Forbes, but thanks for trying – better luck next time." Juliet grabbed her briefcase and headed out the classroom, leaving behind a dumbfounded Carline Forbes.


	2. Chapter 2

_A thank you goes to TykiPyon, lets-not-go-there, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Lady Wesker for adding to story alerts_  
_Another thank you goes to lets-not-go-there for adding to favorite stories_  
_A big thank you goes to Sarah310592, TykiPyon, Lady Wesker, for adding me to their author alerts _  
_And the biggest, specialist thanks goes to TykiPyon, DTaylor201989, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx, Lady Wesker & Anonymousfor reviewing.  
_I love all of your reviews!  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

So here is Chapter 2, I'll admit it's nothing special. But it's gotta be typed, I will warn you - there's a cliffhanger.  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

"I'm bored." Rebekah Mikaelson let her body gracefully fall onto the couch where her brother, Elijah Mikaelson resided, deeply into the book he was reading. Her legs fell in his lap, causing her brother to sigh in annoyance. Pushing her legs off, Elijah shot his sister a quick glare before getting comfortable again.

"What did you think would happen after you killed the Gilbert Doppelganger, Rebekah? Did you expect an instant change? You've been around humans long enough, sister; you know they need to mourn." Elijah opened back his book and read while he talked; a talent he taught himself.

"To be honest, I was expecting the Salvatore's to come after me for causing her death," Rebekah replied with a surprised expression.

"Careful now, Rebekah, do not jinx it. We've lived in peace for a couple of weeks, let's not change that." Rebekah watched her brother carefully, raising a brow.

"What are you planning, Elijah?" Rebekah asked, slightly worried.

"I'm appalled to think you know me so little, my dear sister." Finally annoyed with the conversation, Elijah closed his book and rose to his feet. Walking over to the window, he took a quick peek to the outside world.

"Elijah Mikaelson, you are up to something and I know it. Please tell me." As Elijah kept quiet, he averted his gaze to the blonde Original, showing no emotion. Rebekah began to feel a stinging in her eyes. Since the death of her brother, Rebekah had been a little more on edge with her emotions. And since the murder of Niklaus, Elijah seemed to be pulling away, causing Rebekah to only reach out more. It hurt her to know that the bond they once shared was no longer there; their family was breaking apart. Kol was constantly out roaming Mystic Falls for his next meal/play toy, Elijah was always shut away in his office while Rebekah was left to deal with her brother's death alone. She had had enough of it. "Don't do this to me, Elijah. Besides Kol, you are who I have left and vice-versa. We're a family, we need to stick together." Tears began to collect at the brim of her eyes as she begged her brother to open up to her. Elijah looked down, guilty, before walking to his sister, embracing her in a hug. Indeed it hurt Elijah to know how much he was hurting his sister, but there were some things he needed to keep to himself.

"I promise you, Rebekah, I am not up to anything," Elijah whispered in her ear. Placing both hands on her head, Elijah lightly kissed his sister's forehead before giving him a smile. Rebekah placed her hand on his, returning the smile.

"I trust you, Elijah," she said softly. With a nod, Elijah walked off toward his office, closing and locking the door behind him. "The hell I do," Rebekah whispered with venom in her tone. Walking to the door, Rebekah grabbed her black leather jacket before stepping out into the sun.

* * *

Caroline Forbes sat alone out at the Mystic Grill's outside seating, picking at her food. Nibbling on the inside of her lip, she placed her head on her hand, letting out a small sigh. It had been a couple of weeks since Tyler Lockwood's death, and out of everyone, Caroline was taking it the hardest. She loved Tyler, and after everything they had been through, after all the obstacles they went through to build trust, knowing he was gone all because of Klaus put an ache in her heart. A silent tear rolled down her cheek and Caroline sniffled. Feeling a finger wipe the tear away, she looked up to find Stefan taking a seat across from her. Smiling to her, Stefan grabbed a French fry from her plate before sitting back in his seat. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked him, raising a brow.

"Checking up on you, making sure you're okay."

"Shouldn't you be with Elena showing her how to hunt bunnies?" she joked, humor in her voice. Stefan couldn't help but laugh at her question, memories flooding in his mind of when Caroline first turned and his time with her.

"No, I think my bunny hunting days are over. I'm just helping her control her hunger, especially now with Jeremy constantly hovering over her.

"How's he taking all of this?" Caroline asked, the mood swiftly shifting.

"As best as any brother can handling knowing his sister and his best friend almost died, his father figure is gone, his ex-girlfriend is a witch, and he can see dead people." Caroline slightly shrugged realizing Jeremy probably wasn't handling things very well.

"What about Damon? I mean, Elena chose you, right? How is he handling knowing that he'll never be with her?" The love triangle Elena had formed herself intrigued Caroline; her own personal soap opera. Caroline, herself, was very Stelena oriented, though she did like the dangerous spark of Delena. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she looked to Stefan.

"I'm not sure. I mean, right now he's acting like he doesn't care, but I know he does. I'm just trying to give him time since Alaric did die in his arms; that was his best friend after all." Caroline nodded, completely understanding. "How are you, though? Elena told me about Tyler." Keeping her gaze from him, Caroline ran her hands down her face; even hearing his name was hard.

"I'm getting by with the skin of my teeth," she openly admitted with a small laugh. "Stefan, what am I going to do?" Now Caroline struggled to keep the tears in. Stefan rose from his seat and occupied the chair next to his friend. Wrapping an arm around her, Stefan pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. In the blink of an eye, Stefan's gaze was met with Rebekah Mikaelson.

"We need to talk," she said harshly, her British accent dominate.


	3. Chapter 3

_A thank you goes to Vampire Solidarity1, whitefyrefoxxy, SoUtHeRnBeLLe706, lertjevampiertje, GirlWhoTookNightlock, salvatoresister887 for adding to story alerts_  
_Another thank you goes to lertjevampiertje, salvatoresister887, Kathryne Buzolic for adding to favorite stories_  
_A big thank you goes to salvatoresister887, Kathryne Buzolic for adding me to their author alerts _  
_And the biggest, specialist thanks goes to salvatoresister887, xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx for reviewing.  
Lastly, a huge hug and thanks goes to Kathryne Buzolic for adding me to their favorite authors!  
_I love all of your reviews!  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

And here is Chapter Three, I hope everyone enjoys this one!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls:_

_"I'm getting by with the skin of my teeth," she openly admitted with a small laugh. "Stefan, what am I going to do?" Now Caroline struggled to keep the tears in. Stefan rose from his seat and occupied the chair next to his friend. Wrapping an arm around her, Stefan pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. In the blink of an eye, Stefan's gaze was met with Rebekah Mikaelson._

_"We need to talk," she said harshly, her British accent dominate._

* * *

There was an eerie feeling in the air, and if anyone would have been around, they probably would have goose bumps as they walked around the forest alone. But for one person roaming the forest, she felt at peace. It had been a long while since she's been up and around her lovely town of Mystic Falls. The wind lightly caressed her cheek as she slowed her pace. The forest was her home; it was her sanctuary. Ever since she could remember, the welcoming aura gave her spirit a jolt. There was just something about the connection between the earth and herself.

As her legs moved her body forward along the path, she gazed up at the sky. The sun shone at a high intensity, forcing it to be one of the hottest days in Mystic Falls records. Heat, cold, any temperature never affected her though, she couldn't feel it. The clouds were scarce, allowing the bright blue sky to be exposed for everyone to enjoy. It was days like these when she was thankful she had finally risen, when she decided to become alive to the world again.

But when she thinks back to all the real evils in the world, the ones that most humans choose to ignore, it broke her heart. There were monsters, real monsters that roamed the earth like she did. There were things out there that others could not explain, understand, or could even see. It scared her to know, even without the monsters roaming, humans created their own monsters. Murders, rapists, child molesters, thieves; it angered her that they existed. What kind of world had she awaken to? She wasn't sure, but as she turned and walked back to her home, she was set on changing this.

* * *

"Rebekah." Caroline sat up straight as she averted her gaze to the Original vampire. "What are you still doing in Mystic Falls? A girl like you, you should be in Chicago," Stefan teased, getting to his feet. Approaching the girl, he folded his arms across his chest, putting on his most dominant stance. Caroline followed behind her friend, mimicking his actions.

"That, and we don't want you here," Caroline added. Rebekah rolled her eyes to the duo and put on an amused smile. Shaking her head, Rebekah also folded her arms before giving them her news.

"I just came to inform you that I was the one that killed your precious Elena." As soon as the words escape from her mouth, Stefan and Caroline were both ready to charge. But before they could make their move, Rebekah held up a finger. "Not so fast; I didn't come here to be challenged by the likes of you; I came here to ask for help."

"Help? You killed Elena you Barbie bitch," Caroline yelled, stepping closer to Rebekah. Stefan held back his friend as he carefully eye Rebekah.

"Why would we help you? If anything, I should be tearing you from limb to limb." Rebekah couldn't help but smirk at the male vampire; he had such nerve.

"Because now that my brother is gone, there's another you're going to have to start worrying about."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, very annoyed by Rebekah's presence.

"Elijah Mikaelson is up to something, and I do not know what it is. I'm afraid he might be planning something destructive."

"Well there you go, that's right up your alley isn't it?" Stefan asked sarcastically.

"Not when he refuses to share his plan with his siblings and locks himself away in his office at almost all hours of the day." Stefan raised his brow to the blonde Original before looking to Caroline. Shaking her head, Caroline threw her hands up in the air.

"Absolutely not! I will not help the person who killed my best friend," Caroline shouted, causing a few passerby's to look their way.

"Metaphorically speaking," Stefan called out to them, giving Caroline a look.

"I don't care Stefan, I'm not helping her."

"What if he's planning on bringing Klaus back?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. But as soon as the question was asked, he could see a change in emotion in Caroline. "Care … what about Tyler?"

"Boy, you guys should really talk in private about these matters." The three vampires turned and looked to the voice, surprised by who it was.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"You're supposed to be dead," Rebekah said, confused.

"Oh yeah, which by the way." The vampire sprinted toward Rebekah, took hold of her head, and snapped her neck. "Your mother says hi, bitch."

"Elena, where's Damon?" Stefan asked approaching her.

"Oh Stefan, I wanted you, not him." And with a swift movement, her lips were on Stefan's. At first, Stefan kissed back, but he then noticed the difference in the kiss. Letting go, Stefan let out a few breaths.

"Katherine."


	4. Chapter 4

_A thank you goes to FreakyGeed13, sev1415, newgirl5, sessybaby666, Sapphire Psycho for adding to story alerts_  
_Another thank you goes to sev1415, jasminahmed for adding to favorite stories_  
_Lastly, a huge hug and thanks goes to sev1415 for adding me to their favorite authors!_  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

And here is Chapter Four, I hope everyone enjoys this one,there's some juicy stuff coming up very soon!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls:_

_"You're supposed to be dead," Rebekah __said, confused._

_"Oh yeah, which by the way." The vampire sprinted toward Rebekah, took hold of her head, and snapped her neck. "Your mother says hi, bitch."_

_"Elena, where's Damon?" Stefan asked approaching her._

_"Oh Stefan, I wanted you, not him." And with a swift movement, her lips were on Stefan's. At first, Stefan kissed back, but he then noticed the difference in the kiss. Letting go, Stefan let out a few breaths._

_"Katherine."_

* * *

"Hello Stefan." Amused, Katherine folded her arms across her chest as she looked over her once love and her progeny. "Well with the way you looked at me before figuring out I was the evil twin, I'm guessing the rumors are true; Elena is a vampire." Stefan rolled his eyes before looking to Caroline. "What's the matter Stefan? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Whenever you're around, it's like the plague, Katherine. Nothing good ever comes out from your visits; what did you expect?"

"I expected a symphony or the Hallelujah chores when I came to town; I'm here to help." Caroline could not contain her laughter. Holding her stomach, Caroline covered her mouth as Katherine sent her a dirty look. "Something funny, Forbes? Let's just remind you, I turned you into a vampire, I can sure as hell reverse that." Now Katherine was in Caroline's face, shooting daggers. Stefan stepped between them, lightly pushing Katherine away.

"How are you going to help us, Katherine?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I helped her already by attending class for her, which by the way Caroline, that teacher is a bitch," she added with a wink.

"Thank you!"

"Not the point Katherine, why would you want to help?" Stefan interrupted, holding up a hand.

"Because she picked you, meaning I get Damon." Stefan rolled his eyes before directing Caroline away from the evil twin, but she was quick at stopping them. "Oh come on Stefan, I'm just trying to have a little fun. But you got me, that's not why I'm here." Stefan stopped in his tracks, Caroline rolling her eyes.

"Then what?"

"Klaus is dead right?" Stefan and Caroline both nodded. "Then you should be dead."

"No, we already established he wasn't the Original th…"

"Stefan, you were turned by me; both you and your brother and Caroline. We should all be dead."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because his blood was in my system when I hung myself." Stefan and Caroline looked to each other confused. "Stefan, he's still alive somewhere, somehow."

* * *

"Would you please stop calling for me, I am not your personal maid!" Bonnie Bennett ran down the old vampire tomb where her secret hid. Because she knew she'd be losing her mother, best friends; mostly everyone she cared about, Bonnie did the unthinkable and casted a spell which transferred Klaus's soul into Tyler's body. And in the tomb is where he hid while they (meaning Bonnie and Klaus) figured out what to do.

"But I'm bored and hungry," Klaus replied as he tossed a rock in the air, catching it.

"Not my problem. You are alive because of me; I expect some gratitude."

"My gratitude will forever be with you, but I need something to do before I die of boredom." Rolling her eyes, Bonnie walked over to a boulder and sat, crossing her legs. Since she knew Klaus wouldn't have kept his word in staying in the tomb, Bonnie had put up a magical barrier, which she refused to cross as precaution. "Sorry but friendly chit-chat wasn't what I had in mind." Giving him a sarcastic smile, Bonnie rested her back against the cold stone wall. "But apparently that's what you planned so have at it." Klaus positioned his body so he was facing Bonnie.

"I need a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"I need a plan or a way to unbind you from those I care about so I can kill you once and for all without doing the same for them."

"Good luck with that, love."

"I might not need luck, just a very powerful witch."

"And where do you think you're going to find one of them?"

"I've already found one; its 'lucky' for me that Mystic Falls attracts so many supernatural beings." An evil smirk lingered across her lips as she got to her foot. Blowing a kiss to the Original Vampire, Bonnie turned on her heel and left Klaus alone as he ran toward her, stopping at the barrier.


	5. Chapter 5

_A thank you goes to Music-Freak10159 for adding to story alerts_  
_A special thanks goes to xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx for giving the story a review!_  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

And here is Chapter Five, I hope everyone enjoys this one, here we get a little more in depth of the new character in town!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls:_

_"I need a plan or a way to unbind you from those I care about so I can kill you once and for all without doing the same for them."_

_"Good luck with that, love."_

_"I might not need luck, just a very powerful witch."_

_"And where do you think you're going to find one of them?"_

_"I've already found one; its 'lucky' for me that Mystic Falls attracts so many supernatural beings." An evil smirk lingered across her lips as she got to her foot. Blowing a kiss to the Original Vampire, Bonnie turned on her heel and left Klaus alone as he ran toward her, stopping at the barrier._

* * *

As Juliet sat at her dining room table, she lifted her glass of wine to her lips. A small smile formed as the sweet taste traveled down her throat. She always loved having wine after a long day. Wondering when she was going to be able to have fun, she knew it wouldn't be for another couple of months, or whenever she felt it was time to start what she came to Mystic Falls for. You didn't really think she came merely because of the name did you?

Raising a brow, Juliet looked to her front door. She knew there was someone, or rather something, outside her house. What it was, she wasn't sure yet. Rising gracefully to her feet, Juliet walked over to the window, peering through. Outside, there was no sign of human life out in the forest, but there was one black crow hanging around her house. Pulling away from the window, Juliet walked to the door, opening it. "Damon Salvatore." And there he was, standing outside her door with the same smirk he had on the first time they met. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Juliet, what are you doing here?" Damon asked, a slight sound of sarcasm in his tone.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm hurt. Your usual greeting was much better than this one." Juliet folded her arms as she leaned against the door frame. "Why the change? As I last recall it, our last meeting was rather frivolous."

"Yes, our last meeting also consisted of me being tied up in handcuffs to a bed."

"See, frivolous," Juliet added with a smirk.

"Soaked in Vervain," Damon added, his voice dropping to venom.

"Okay so that part wasn't too exciting for you, but it was still fun." Rolling his eyes, Damon placed his hands in his leather jacket pockets and waited. Juliet then mimicked Damon's actions and looked to him as she rested her head on the doorframe. She knew what kind of game Damon was playing, and she was in no mood to play along. "If you don't mind, Damon, I don't have all day to play. What did you come here for?"

"If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's you're here to cause trouble." Damon took a step closer, changing his expression to threatening. "And if I find out that's what you're here for, you're going to regret it." Juliet was not amused, instead she was highly offended. Did he really think he could harm her? In one swift movement, Juliet grabbed Damon's throat, putting enough pressure to crack the bones. Holding him tight against the house, Juliet's eyes changed to vampire red as her veins began to rise.

"If I were you I'd watch what you say to me, boy. I'm much older than you could imagine – meaning I can easily tear you apart without breaking a sweat." Juliet could feel Damon try to push her off, but what he didn't understand was how old she really was. "I'm not here to cause any trouble; I'm here because this is my home." Letting him go, Juliet's eyes went back to normal as she walked back into her house. As Damon walked back into her sight, Juliet smiled. "By the way, come to my house to threaten me again, and you will be pulling wood chips from the entire orifice of your body." Closing the door, Juliet smiled as she made her way back to her dining table, sipping on her wine.

* * *

Elena sat on her window sill looking out to her yard. It had been weeks since she left the comfort of her own home; since the day she turned. Events of that night still haunted her whenever she closed her eyes, forcing Elena to erase sleeping from her daily routine. Damon had left, saying he had someone to see - Elena figured he left since the tension between them was overwhelming. She had picked Stefan, that was no secret, but now that Damon was on 'Elena Watch', things weren't the same between them. He would barely speak to her, let alone look at her when they were in the same room. She hated when Stefan would leave but she understood why he would. Caroline lost Tyler; that's one of the toughest situations to get through, and Elena knew a lot about losing people. First her adoptive parents, then her real parents, third her aunt Jenna, and lastly Alaric; it seemed that the year was full of loss. But the biggest loss that has been affecting Elena that most was the loss of her humanity.

Letting out a sigh, Elena got to her feet and walked out of her room. Making her way down the stairs, she swung herself around and headed for the kitchen; might as well be a helpful vampire if anything. She began taking out everything she needed to make dinner for her brother. Jeremy, the only family she had left. Together, they had been through so much as siblings. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to keep her new life a secret from him, but she knew he'd catch on eventually.

Hearing the door open, Elena listened to the footsteps of three individuals. She knew none of them were Jeremy since she didn't hear a heartbeat which concerned her. Raising a brow, Elena slowly made her way to keep away from their path until she spotted the familiar sandy blonde hair. "Stefan." Elena walked over to her love and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her face in his shoulder, Elena looked up to find Caroline standing close by, her hands clasped together. Pulling away from Stefan, Elena made her way to Caroline and mimicked her actions. "How are you doing?" Elena pulled away just enough to get a looked at her friend. Analyzing her expression, Elena knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Elena, we have an unfortunate visitor," Stefan answered, taking a step to the side, revealing the ultra familiar face of the second doppelganger. Elena looked to Katherine, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Jeez, don't get too excited to see me," Katherine said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

_A thank you goes to Kelly-Starfly, superkiran for adding to story alerts_  
_Another thank you goes to manuact14 for adding to favorite stories_  
_And the biggest, specialist thanks goes to whitefyrefoxxy for reviewing twice.  
_I love all of your reviews!  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

And here is Chapter Six, I hope everyone enjoys this one!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls:_

_"Elena, we have an unfortunate visitor," Stefan answered, taking a step to the side, revealing the ultra familiar face of the second doppelganger. Elena looked to Katherine, resisting the urge to roll her eyes._

_"Jeez, don't get too excited to see me," Katherine said with a smirk._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, letting her small frame fall on the couch.

"Came to help my doppelganger in need," Katherine replied, leaning against the couch, looking down to Elena.

"I don't need your help, Katherine…"

"Oh, that's the beauty of it – you do. And before you shut me down again, hear me out. I went to class for you today…"

"You what?!"

"And I did your homework; you're welcome you ungrateful bitch." Katherine rolled her eyes before looking to Stefan. "Can you please knock some sense into your girlfriend?" Stefan let out a sigh before walking to the opposite couch, keeping his eyes on Elena.

"Listen Elena, Katherine's right. While you learn to control your urges, she could attend the rest of your classes and be okay by the time graduations comes. Besides, Katherine's a lot stronger, and now that Rebekah knows you're alive, Katherine can step in." Elena watched Stefan closely before looking to Caroline for approval. She shrugged, also not knowing what Elena should do. Averting her gaze to Katherine, she couldn't but notice the way she smiled at Stefan. Inside, she could feel her anger rising as she thought of the two's previous love connection.

"I'll agree under one circumstance," Elena stated, sitting up. "Katherine has to stay away from you, and when graduation comes, she had to leave and stay away from us." Elena turned and looked to Katherine. "Forever." A small smile formed across Katherine's lips as she stared down to Elena. Giving her a slight nod, she walked over and sat next to Stefan.

"I guess I can agree to your wishes; as long as I get the other brother."

"Not a chance." Everyone turned to find Damon Salvatore standing in the kitchen, lifting up the top of the pot. "By the way, this is burning." Closing the lid, Damon looked up to find Elena pushing him aside as she took the pot off the burner.

* * *

Storming into her home, Rebekah looked around for any of her brothers. Since she couldn't find her family, she knew exactly where her older brother was; in his office. Standing in front of the door, Rebekah pounded on the door demanding for her brother to open the door. She waited a couple of seconds before savagely kicking the door off the hinges. Walking into his office, Rebekah spotted Elijah sitting at his desk, reading a book – completely unphased by his sister's actions. "We've got a problem," Rebekah said before realizing what was in the room. Wide-eyed, Rebekah stared at the familiar coffin sitting in the corner of the room. "What is that?" she asked, feeling a lump form in her throat. Finally Elijah looked up to his sister. Closing the book, Rebekah got a good look at it and gasped. "That's mothers." Elijah nodded before getting to his feet, walking to the coffin. Opening it, the dead body of Niklaus Mikaelson laid motionless.

"I've found a way to get him back, Rebekah," Elijah confessed to his sister.

"Is that what you've been doing locked up in here?" Elijah nodded to his sister, confessing again. "Why haven't you included us in this?"

"To be honest, I didn't think I could find a way, and because of that, I didn't want to get your hopes up. But now I'm sure there is a way to get him back to us." Rebekah watched her brother as her excitement grew.

"How? What can I do?"

"There isn't anything you can do my lovely sister, the only person that can bring him back is a very powerful witch."

"We'll get the Bennett witch to d…"

"No Rebekah, she's not powerful enough. We need someone who is as strong as mother was." Rebekah raised a brow at her brother.

"Where are we going to find someone as powerful as mother?" Elijah shrugged as he walked over to his desk.

"Who ever we find, they must be willing to get into dark magic as well; I'm not sure many witches these days would want to get involved in this stuff." Flipping through the pages of the book, Elijah looked back up to his sister. "What was it you wanted so badly you felt the need to break down my door?"

"Elena Gilbert is alive."


	7. Chapter 7

_Two chapters in one day? A miracle, right? You're welcome ;)_

And here is Chapter Six, I hope everyone enjoys this one!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls:_

_"Who ever we find, they must be willing to get into dark magic as well; I'm not sure many witches these days would want to get involved in this stuff." Flipping through the pages of the book, Elijah looked back up to his sister. "What was it you wanted so badly you felt the need to break down my door?"_

_"Elena Gilbert is alive."_

* * *

"Good morning class." The following morning, Juliet walked happily into her classroom, a bright smile on her face. The students all gave Ms. Gambino their attention, all but Caroline. Since the last class, Caroline still hated the new history teacher for embarrassing her in front of her fellow peers. She hoped nothing would happen again that day. It still bothered her to know that her teacher was familiar with Vervain and vampires; how could she know? "I assume everyone did the homework assignment from last night?" Most of the students answered, which made Caroline cringe; she forgot. Just as she was going to ask to go to the restroom, a pile of papers flew on her desk. Looking over to Katherine, she raised a brow.

"Figured you wouldn't do it – call this a white flag," she whispered as Caroline looked through the papers, it was the homework.

"Thanks," Caroline whispered back.

"Now, today I'm going to take roll call, but when I call your name, I want you to bring up your homework – whether you have it or not." Juliet looked through her papers and pulled out her list of students. As she began to call names, Caroline looked over to Katherine. When looking over to her, it surprised her to see Katherine Pierce, a psychotic vampire, to be sitting in a classroom desk with homework in her hands. As Caroline's name was called, she stood and made her way to the teacher. "Wow Ms. Forbes, I'm surprised you've managed to complete the assignment. If you cooperate today, you can save the class from doing another one of these." Caroline bit her tongue from responding and simply smiled. Walking back to her seat, she caught the eye of Katherine who was smirking up at her. Letting a smile come out, Caroline shook her head and sat. "Gilbert, Elena." Katherine stood and approached the teacher. Placing the papers on Ms. Gambino's desk, Katherine flashed a smile to Juliet before sitting. Caroline watched as Juliet raised a brow at whom she thought was Elena – or did she know it was Katherine? Could that be a possibility? Could their new teacher be a vampire? It wouldn't surprise Caroline since there was something mystical about 'Mystic Falls'. After Katherine sat, Caroline looked to her.

"Do you know her?" Caroline asked, sounding offended.

"Why would you assume that?" she replied, rolling her eyes. Caroline was taken back by her question; was she really going to base her assumption on Juliet raising her brow? Caroline didn't answer; instead she sat back in her seat and listened to the new subject of the class.

* * *

It had been a while since Stefan had been alone in the same room with Elena. It wasn't because he didn't care – he loved her. It was the simple fact that she had chosen him when she thought he was going to do, but had called Damon. In his eyes, she didn't efficiently choose. He knew he would always be competing with his brother for Elena's affection; it seemed history was repeating itself. As he sat in his very own backyard, Stefan watched the horizon. It wasn't uncommon to catch him sitting underneath his tree, writing. Writing helped him with his thoughts; something that he learned decades ago. Another reason why he wrote was because he knew, eventually, he'd forget some of what he's been through; this was his way to remember.

"You know, your girlfriend misses you." Stefan didn't turn since he knew who it was. "She's been asking questions and complaining that you're not around." With a small smile, Stefan finally turned to find Elena not too far from him.

"Do me a favor and tell my beautiful girlfriend to stop complaining and come here." Stefan put down his journal and walked to Elena, wrapping his arms around her. "And tell her I miss her, too." Elena smiled as her head rested against his chest. With her arms across his waist, she looked up to him, placing a small kiss on his lips.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him, slightly raising a brow. Stefan shrugged as he looked down to her.

"What do you mean?" Elena rolled her eyes as she released him; escaping from his grasp.

"Don't play stupid with me Stefan, my senses are heightened now – plus I'm a girl. It's obvious when you're hiding something from me." Elena unraveled her arms from him and placed her hands on her hips. "Spill." Stefan couldn't help but smile at her. It surprised him that she had been taking her transformation a lot lighter than he originally thought. Running a hand through his hair, he knew Elena was being serious.

"Listen Elena, I don't want to ruin everything that's happened with my worries, so could we please let this go?" Stefan placed his hands on her face, looking down to her longingly. Just as he was about to place a kiss on her lips, Elena pulled away.

"You know Stefan I'm not the same girl I was when we first met. Too much has happened for me to continue to act like a naïve little girl. If there's something bothering you, you need to tell me. Especially if it has something to do with me 'cause, newsflash, you are stuck with me for eternity." Stefan nodded his head. She was right; if they were going to continue their relationship without problems, they needed to be open with each other. Looking to Elena, Stefan stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I'm just a little concerned with how things are going to be now that you're alive," he started, truthfully. "I mean, I know that while you were driving to see me after you thought I was going to die, you called Damon. Technically you never chose, Elena. So I guess what I'm trying to say is – I'm worried for us." Elena watched Stefan unsure of what to say. It was true; she had given Damon a call on her way to see Stefan. Even now things were still very confusing for Elena but she knew who she wanted to be with. Stepping toward Stefan, Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan, assuring him of his worries. And as the two embraced, they hadn't noticed a hidden individual watching them closely.


	8. Chapter 8

_A thank you goes to mysticoriginals, XxxMiharuHatakexxX for adding to story alerts_  
_Another thank you goes to Selene101 for adding to favorite stories_  
_And the biggest, specialist thanks goes to whitefyrefoxxy for reviewing.  
_I love all of your reviews!  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

And here is Chapter Eight, I hope everyone enjoys this one!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls:_

_"You know Stefan I'm not the same girl I was when we first met. Too much has happened for me to continue to act like a naïve little girl. If there's something bothering you, you need to tell me. Especially if it has something to do with me 'cause, newsflash, you are stuck with me for eternity." Stefan nodded his head. She was right; if they were going to continue their relationship without problems, they needed to be open with each other. Looking to Elena, Stefan stuffed his hands in his pockets._

_"I'm just a little concerned with how things are going to be now that you're alive," he started, truthfully. "I mean, I know that while you were driving to see me after you thought I was going to die, you called Damon. Technically you never chose, Elena. So I guess what I'm trying to say is – I'm worried for us." Elena watched Stefan unsure of what to say. It was true; she had given Damon a call on her way to see Stefan. Even now things were still very confusing for Elena but she knew who she wanted to be with. Stepping toward Stefan, Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan, assuring him of his worries. And as the two embraced, they hadn't noticed a hidden individual watching them closely._

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson sat in his office in deep thought. Now that Rebekah knew his plans, Elijah wasn't too sure if he truly wanted to go through with it. Sure, he knew his siblings wanted their brother back – but that's what they were showing. Elijah knew what they showed was never one hundred percent what they were feeling. Plus, the spell called for a very powerful witch, one who has experience in the dark arts; Bonnie Bennett was not that witch – he had to find another. Though, he wasn't sure where'd he find one, Elijah decided it was best to keep everything on a low profile. As he continued his thoughts, Elijah rose from his seat and made his way to the window. Night had come and still Elijah was buried in books and locked in his office, contemplating how to bring back his brother who resided in the coffin occupying the corner of his room.

"You never did cease to amaze me, Elijah." His eyes widened as he heard the very familiar voice of his former lover. Well, lover was putting it too lightly. Their relationship was complicated. The problem was, they hadn't seen each other in centuries. "I know, it's unbelievable isn't it? How, after everything that happened that night, could I be alive? Trust me Elijah; it was very painful to endure." Elijah slowly turned to face Juliet Baughman, his first love before Tatia. Watching her as she placed her legs up on his desk, she sat in his chair, filing her nails. Juliet didn't look up to him but continued to stare down at her nails as she worked away at them. She looked just as great as the last time he's she her, only better. Finally, Juliet looked up to Elijah, an amused smirk playing along her lips. "Are you okay, El? Look like you've seen a ghost." As her smile widened, Juliet let her legs drop to the ground while she picked herself off from his chair. Keeping her eyes on him, she moved closer, folding her arms across her chest. Standing face to face with him, Juliet stood still. "Boo!" Jumping, Elijah took a couple steps back as Juliet laughed.

"I thought you were –"

"Dead?" Juliet finished, becoming very serious. Elijah nodded before Juliet swiftly placed her hand around Elijah's neck, slamming him against the wall. "Because of you I damn well could have been." The nails Juliet was sharpening now sunk into the flesh of the Original Vampire, causing him to bleed. Putting a hand over hers, Elijah coughed, surprised by her strength.

"I tried, Juliet, I did," he confessed, as he tried to break free from her grip. "I couldn't get passed the werewolves." Juliet let him go, letting him drop to the ground. Wiping her hands together, Juliet walked back to his desk, once again sitting in his chair.

"But you didn't save me, did you?" she asked him sternly. "You left me there to die." The words she spoke were like knives to Elijah. He had been living with that guilt since he's been living. Though he never thought he'd see Juliet again, he always wished he could take it back. But now with Juliet sitting in his office chair, he couldn't bring himself to admit his fault.

"You were already attacked by the time I got there, Jules –"

"DON'T!" Juliet jumped to her feet, slamming her hand on the desk causing it to crack. "Call me that." Elijah stood watching her. "For centuries I wondered what it would be like to approach you and show you I was alive. But then I always reminded myself of that night and the way you left me to die while I was being eaten alive by those moguls." The image had haunted both parties, but Juliet knew Elijah would never know the true pain of betrayal from a loved one.

"You have to understand Ju – "

"That you would have died as well because a werewolf's bite is fatal to vampires, yes I know." That fact didn't faze Juliet; it wasn't a valid excuse. In her mind, Elijah could have made a diversion to get them away from her – anything to save her from a horrific death. "That's no excuse and you know it Elijah. Tell yourself whatever makes you feel better about not stopping my death, but you and I both know it could have been prevented and you did nothing to stop it." Elijah stared at Juliet; she knew he was thinking about her words.

"You're completely right, Juliet. I should have saved you – I could have helped you. But I was too afraid and that was my own personal vendetta. I'm so –"

"Don't say it Elijah." Holding up her hand, Juliet walked around his desk, stepping just a few inches away from him. "Your apologies are worth nothing to me."

* * *

Damon paced back and forth, Bourbon in hand, and thoughts wild. So many events have been happening that caused him to stress out. This whole 'Elena being a vampire' situation was something that stressed him out the most. He knew she had chosen Stefan, but her words rang in his head. "Maybe if we had met first." Running a hand down his face, Damon damned himself for compelling Elena to forget him the first time they met. Maybe if he hadn't compelled her, things would have been much different. Letting out a sigh, Damon let his body fall on the couch as he gulped down the last of his Bourbon.

"Wow, sulking is not a great look for you." Looking to the voice, Damon was surprised to see Bonnie Bennett standing in the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not caring. Damon fished out another bottle of alcohol from the couch and poured some in his glass.

"Just checking up on Elena since she's not at her house, I figured she'd be here," she answered, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Well precious Elena isn't here. Buh-bye." It was no secret that Damon had drank himself to inebriation, but it still amused Bonnie witnessing him in this state.

"Do you know where she is?"

"What do I look like? Her babysitter?" Now Damon was on his feet walking toward Bonnie. Crossing her arms over her chest, Bonnie stood unfazed by his defense mechanism. She knew he was going through a pretty rough time because of her best friend, but she still didn't appreciate his attitude toward her.

"Okay calm down there Kujo, it was a simple question." Damon shot her a sarcastic smile before gulping down the entire glass of burning liquid. "You seem a lot more affected by this than I thought you'd be."

"I lost two loves, Bonnie. How am I supposed to act?" he shot back, fiercely.

"Two?"

"Katherine and her doppelganger!" Now Bonnie understood. It wasn't the fact that Elena didn't choose him, it was that Stefan won again. Letting her hands fall to her side, Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I can see that you're in no mood to talk, so just listen. Klaus is still alive." Damon stood motionless in the middle of the living room, speechless.

"He can't be Bonnie, I watched him get staked."

"No Damon, you witnessed Tyler getting staked. Because I knew I'd lose everyone I cared for, including my mother, I switched their souls." Now Damon was confused, and he really didn't know how to deal with the whole situation; it was just something else to be stressed about.

"Wait a second, so you switched Tyler's soul into Klaus's body – does that mean…"

"Klaus's soul is in Tyler's body – yeah." Damon nodded, impressed with her powers.

"So that's why we're still alive?" Bonnie then nodded as she shrugged. "Wait, why are you telling me?"

"Because you seem like you need a new distraction and because I need your help."

"With?"

"Finding a witch powerful enough."

"For?"

"To break the bond between Klaus and everyone that was created with his blood so we can kill him once and for all."


	9. Chapter 9

So...I realized after reading over what I had posted so far, that I skipped a chapter I had written D:  
I'm so terribly sorry about that, I could have sworn I posted this chapter. So here is the REAL chapter nine.

* * *

After Juliet left Elijah's, she decided to take a trip down memory lane. Because Mystic Falls was previously her home, she walked around the busy forest. Clasping her hands together, she gracefully walked around the area where she was attacked by the werewolves. She remembered the night as if it was happening that verymoment. Juliet knew it was at that specific spot because the negative energy was so strong, it almost made her light-headed. Staring at the spot where she once laid dying, it broke her heart to remember her pleas for Elijah to save her. Back then, Juliet and Elijah were inseparable; they were lovers even before they turned into vampires. Juliet was simply head over heels for the man, and when she needed him most, he abandoned her. She would have given her own life to save him, and he completely shattered her. This caused Juliet to never trust or love another man again; forcing her to be the cold, heartless woman she was. As she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves she heard something in the distance. Turning, she listened closely and made out a voice yelling for help. Raising a brow, Juliet raced to the voice and became reacquainted to the tomb that held the vampires a little over a decade ago. Tilting her head, Juliet made her way down the stairs and peeked around the corner.

"Please help me." Juliet exposed herself to the man pleading and smiled, folding her arms.

"I was wondering why I wasn't dead," Juliet said with a smirk. "It's good to see you, Niklaus."

"Juliet never thought I'd see you again."

"I'm sure you're really happy to see me now, aren't you?" Leaning against the cool stone wall, Juliet just could no longer keep a straight face. Letting out a laugh, she held up a hand for an apology. "I'm sorry but you always get yourself into very sticky situations, don't you?"

"Ha-ha, you are so funny Juliet. Now please, for the love of everything good and pure, get me out of here." Klaus begged.

"Don't do that my dear, begging doesn't suit you."

"Alright, how about if you don't, once I do get out I will rip –"

"Me apart from limb to limb. Yeah, you've been saying that since before your mother turned her family into monsters."

"And what does that make you?" he asked spitefully.

"A monster, but I'm not ashamed to call myself that; I've come to terms with the fact that I have to kill humans to live." Juliet shot back with a raised brow. "And I'm not going to release you from there."

"You filthy witch – you have enough powers to get me out. And you owe me for saving you that night you got attacked." Taking in a swift breath, Juliet glared at Klaus. "I saved your life while my brother ran, the coward that he is. The love of your life – who's the real hero?" She was simply appalled that he would bring such a thing up, but he was right. It was he who came to her rescue; fed her his blood so she could live. Lowering her head, Juliet couldn't bring herself to undo the spell. She knew it was her student Bonnie who used the Bennett magic to conjure up the force field, meaning she would then be aware of another witch's presence in the small town. Hearing the footsteps of others, Juliet's head shot up and turned to the entrance.

"Saved by the footsteps," she whispered before bolting out from the cave. Hiding behind a tree, she watched as Damon and Bonnie looked around the forest. She could hear Damon asking if Bonnie sensed anyone out in the forest, but because Juliet had blocked herself off from her, Bonnie shook her head before entering the tomb. Raising a brow, Juliet placed her hand on her hip, watching and listening.

* * *

As Damon and Bonnie lowered themselves into the tomb, Damon could feel his excitement rising. Finally Klaus was trapped in a place where he couldn't hurt anyone; the thought alone made him giddy. And as he looked to where Bonnie was keeping him, Damon couldn't help but smile. Putting a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter, Klaus rolled his eyes as he turned his back and walked out of view. "Awe Klaus, don't be like that, I thought you liked being the center of attention," Damon joked, pretending to be sad. Bonnie lightly smacked his arm as a smile crept along her lips. "What? It's funny – this is funny. Mister big bad hybrid is locked in the old vampire tomb. Why can't we just keep him here 'til he dries up?"

"Because I need to bring Tyler back to a soulless body." Nodding, Damon now understood. "Alright Klaus, stop being shy and come out; we need to talk." Just off the corner, they spotted Klaus peeking at them. "Who were you talking to?" Klaus smiled before sticking his head back in. Rolling her eyes, Bonnie then closed them. Within a few seconds, Damon heard Klaus scream. Finally coming into view, Damon couldn't wrap his mind over the fact that Tyler was the new Klaus – this was going to take some getting used to.

"Okay! Stop it!" Klaus yelled in pain, pleading. Opening her eyes, Bonnie stopped the torture and placed her hands on her hips.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked again, raising her voice.

"Myself! You leave me here alone for x amount of time, what do you expect me to do?" Klaus lied, knowing blowing the cover for Juliet wouldn't be a great idea. "Maybe if you'd let me go out and pretend to be Tyler, this wouldn't happen."

"Why?" Damon asked with a laugh. "So you can pretend to be him and make-out with Caroline? No way!" Damon rolled his eyes before holding up a hand. "Look pal, I'm sorry but you're a dick – you belong in there. Now take the pain and get over it."

"Why'd you bring him here anyway?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"He's going to help me with our situation. Besides, I need someone to watch you every now and then when I can't."

"I'm not a child."

"No, you're a monster."

"So is he." Klaus pointed to Damon. Bonnie averted her gaze to Damon and shrugged.

"He's a monster I can deal with."


	10. Chapter 10

_A thank you goes to Collykins, GabbyCB, astral-owl, Croonsgirlfor adding to story alerts_  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

And here is Chapter Nine, I hope everyone enjoys this one!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls:_

_"Why'd you bring him here anyway?" Klaus asked annoyed._

_"He's going to help me with our situation. Besides, I need someone to watch you every now and then when I can't."_

_"I'm not a child."_

_"No, you're a monster."_

_"So is he." Klaus pointed to Damon. Bonnie averted her gaze to Damon and shrugged._

_"He's a monster I can deal with."_

* * *

Back with Caroline, she stood by her window, holding her arms together while she stared out. Standing like a statue, Caroline watched as the birds flew passed her window. _'I'll let you in on a little secret; there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music; genuine beauty.'_ Lightly shaking her head, Caroline sighed. Since the death of Klaus, his words have repeated themselves in her mind. In all honesty – Caroline wondered about all the great things Klaus had to offer if she only said yes. Would they have left Mystic Falls and explored the world? Would Tyler still be alive, would Elena be a vampire – would any of this happen if she had just agreed? Putting her hands on her forehead, Caroline let out a groan as she stared at her ceiling.

"Hey." Jumping, Caroline quickly sat up and turned to see Matt at her doorway. Putting on a smile, she walked to him and embraced him. Hugging her back, Matthew rested his head against hers as he let out a breath. "How you holding up?" he asked pulling away to look at her. Shrugging Caroline sat on her bed, placing her hands on her lap.

"Hanging in there as much as I can," she answered lightly. "How about you?"

"I almost died for the millionth time; I think I'm fine." Both parties let out a light laugh before letting the tension grow again.

"So, I'm not sure if you remember what caused your truck falling off the bridge, but I know why." Matt looked to Caroline, as if to tell her to continue. "Okay, so you don't remember. Okay so, Stefan and I saw Rebekah the other day and apparently she was the cause of the accident." Looking to Matt, she could tell he was thinking this over.

"So I could have died because of Rebekah?" he asked, clarifying. After Caroline nodded, Matt got to his feet and punched the wall, leaving behind a hole. Jumping, Caroline placed her hands over her mouth, shocked. "This town is so messed up!" Slowly walking to Matt, Caroline placed her hand on his shoulder, trying her best to comfort him. She knew it was hard for him since everyone he cares about is some way affiliated with the supernatural. Just like her, Matt was thrown into this lifestyle; it was never wished for.

"I'm sorry Matt," she answered, stepping in front of him. "I know how much this sucks, but you gotta hang in there." Looking to her, he nodded before averting his gaze to the hole he left.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Its fine, I can just cover it up with a poster or something," she assured him with a shrug.

* * *

Since discovering Klaus's new situation, Juliet's mind continued to travel back to the night of the attack. It wasn't five minutes after her attack that Klaus had found her in a pool of blood, dying. Acting quickly, he gave her some of his blood and she quickly died after that. When she finally woke, he was still by her side to make sure she was okay. Of course this surprised Juliet since Klaus had never shown an interest in her, but he still helped. Juliet was always grateful for what he had done, but sometimes she wished he would have let her die. The life of a vampire was a very lonely one – one that she never really enjoyed. The one thing she was very happy about was that her vampire trait empowered her witch gene, causing her powers to multiple. Flipping through her spell books, Juliet focused. Over the many years she had been alive, Juliet had collected a significant amount of spell-books, allowing her to use and practice using her powers. No one, not even Klaus knew about her powers until after a couple of centuries when her powers were well over developed, and no one was able to stop her. Those who did try all had the same fate – death. During that period of her life, Juliet was in a very dark place.

As she continued to flip through her spell-books, Juliet became frustrated. Throwing the book off her desk, Juliet sighed as she leaned back in her seat, lacing her fingers together. Rocking back and forth in her seat, Juliet began falling deeper into thought. She knew why Klaus was transitioned into another body – so he didn't die. She also knew if Klaus were to die, so would she. This always frightened Juliet, knowing her life line was connected to a monster who was hated by many. For centuries she has been trying to find a spell that would unbind their connection, but no book that she had collected so far carried the spell, nor was she dumb enough to try a spell so powerful and risky on her own. Finally tired of her own thoughts, Juliet rose from her desk and walked to her window, looking out to the forest. Since Damon Salvatore discovered the arrival of Juliet Gambino, she had been a little paranoid about the brothers. Usually Damon isn't so hostile when greeting her – something was up. But what? What had shaken Damon Salvatore to the core that made him act protective? This she had to find out.

Putting a finger on her chin, Juliet slowly turned on her heel and walked out from her home. She wasn't sure exactly how she was going to get Damon Salvatore to hand over his memories, but Juliet was determined to figure out what was happening in the small town of hers. The Salvatore house wasn't too far from her own, in fact, the Salvatore home was built close to her home long ago because of her. When the house was built, Juliet was very close with that Salvatore family. She was very surprised to find out Damon and Stefan were vampires; the Salvatore generations hated them due to her. Wit ha small smile on her face from the memories, Juliet approached the house. Looking around, Juliet knew there was a least one occupant in the home. Opening the door, Juliet was surprised to see Elijah in the living room. "What are you doing here?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"I could be asked you the very same, Juliet," he answered bravely, shocking Juliet. Holding her hand to her chest, she put on a surprised look.

"He speaks – and courageously as well. Elijah, you leave me in bewilderment." Of course Elijah wasn't too fond of Juliet's attitude, but he kept his composure. Leaving her smirk of amusement, Juliet placed her hands behind her back and slowly made her way to her former lover. He kept his gaze on her, slightly raising a brow at her actions. Just a few feet away from him, she stood tall, showing she wasn't afraid of him. She analyzed him closely and could easily tell he was planning something tedious.

"Why are you here, Jules?" Cringing at his words, she shot him a glare as she brought her hands in front.

"I asked first," Juliet replied sarcastically, folding her arms.

"What are you? A child?" Elijah inquired, rolling his eyes.

"No, just smart." Elijah eyed Juliet, unsure if he should leave her be, but before she could escape her, Juliet swiftly placed her hands on Elijah's head. Within mere mille-seconds, Juliet was inside his mind, hearing and watching every memory – every thought. This took Elijah by surprise; he knew nothing of Juliet's powers. But as she roamed through his mind, which was when he realized why Juliet came back to Mystic Falls. Letting go, Juliet let her hands fall to her side. Wide eyed, she was unsure about what she had seen. Personally, Juliet thought she would see other women in his life – none. She knew about Katerina, but she never thought Elijah would have missed her as much as he did.

And that was her mistake; letting her emotions get in the way. As Juliet stood shocked by her discovery, Elijah took hold of her, pinning her against the wall. Trying hard to free herself, Juliet watched Elijah closely. "What are you doing to do? Kill me?" she asked breathless. Elijah didn't answer – instead he brought himself closer to Juliet's face. Turning away, Juliet resisted rolling her eyes and spotted Damon Salvatore at the door way.

"What the hell is going on here?"


	11. Chapter 11

_A thank you goes to Ma5dz, rockstardiva1, cyn4675, livvixxx adding to story alerts  
__Another thank you goes to rockstardiva1, cyn4675 for adding to favorite stories_  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

DUN DUNNNN, we're finally on double digits! Chapter Ten here, I hope everyone enjoys this one!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls:_

_And that was her mistake; letting her emotions get in the way. As Juliet stood shocked by her discovery, Elijah took hold of her, pinning her against the wall. Trying hard to free herself, Juliet watched Elijah closely. "What are you doing to do? Kill me?" she asked breathless. Elijah didn't answer – instead he brought himself closer to Juliet's face. Turning away, Juliet resisted rolling her eyes and spotted Damon Salvatore at the door way._

_"What the hell is going on here?"_

* * *

Walking into your home and seeing the two people that shouldn't be in there should be frightening, but for Damon Salvatore, this scene just irritated him. Watching as the Original Vampire and Juliet challenged each other; he walked down the steps into the living area and took a sip from his Bourbon. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, highly confused on what was happening. Damon watched as both vampires looked to him; Elijah released Juliet. "Well? Am I going to get an answer, or are both of you going to stand there looking dumbfounded?" Rolling his eyes, Damon walked to the couch and fell onto it. "Whatever it is, just get out," he finished as Damon gulped down the last of his drink. Elijah and Juliet exchanged glances before Elijah spoke.

"Actually Damon, I'm here to ask for your help," he started. This made Damon while Juliet folded her arms across her chest, holding in her laughter.

"I'm sorry, what?" Damon rose to his feet, confronting the Original Vampire. "You need my help?" With what, if I may ask?"

"Yes Elijah, enlighten us," Juliet added, amused. Elijah refused to look toward Juliet as he listened to her laugh.

"I've decided Mystic Falls needs to be guarded and protected from anymore unwelcomed supernatural beings. With that being said, I wanted to ask you to be part of the new Founder's Council as I make myself the new mayor of our quaint little home." Both Damon and Juliet's jaw dropped as Elijah finished his sentence. For Damon, this invitation was much unexpected and he was unsure what to make of it. Elijah Mikaelson was the only Original Vampire that they could trust – he was always true to his word. But Damon knew Elijah also had a side to his that was very dangerous. As for Juliet, she knew he was up to something, but she never thought this was something Elijah would do. "Well, are you with me?"

"Whoa, this isn't something to make a decision on the spot for – this is something I'd need some time to consider. Why me anyway?"

"Because you're assertive, useful and intelligent. And, unlike so many, you are not blinded by love." Juliet made a face to Elijah before pretending to make herself puke. Damon noticed this and raised a brow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, wondering if she was in on it too.

"I actually came over to speak with you – unfortunately I'm not offering a right hand position to anything, but I'm sure you'll be interest in what I needed to speak to you – privately – about." Damon eyed both vampires, wondering what they were up to.

"Alright, this is a little too much for one day so I will think about your offer, and Juliet let's speak tomorrow – this time no violence please?" Juliet gave him an innocent smile before nodding. "Please leave?" Both vampires turned to leave and made their way outside the Salvatore mansion. Juliet looked over to Elijah, concern written all over her face.

"Hope you know whatever you are planning will not chase me out from my home." Juliet spun Elijah to look at her. "I will not go down without a fight."

"Oh Juliet, your mistake is thinking this has anything to do with you," Elijah started, sarcastically. "The world revolves around the big yellow star in the sky, not you." Juliet glared at Elijah as he smiled to her before walking to his own mansion. Looking to where he was headed, Juliet decided her next plan was to stop Elijah from taking over her home.

* * *

As Katherine paced back and forth, she put a hand on her forehead while she thought. As soon as Elijah Mikaelson and Juliet Gambino left the Salvatore mansion, Damon had called the close group of friends of Mystic Falls to his house. Elena sat next to Stefan while Matt and Caroline sat side by side – all in deep thought about what Elijah could be up to. "What did he say specifically?" Katherine asked again, for the sixth time.

"Pretty sure I'm tired of repeating myself, Katherine," Damon barked, annoyed. Putting a hand on her hip, Kat tilled her head as she shot him a glare. Hearing footsteps, everyone looked to where Bonnie appeared from.

"I put spells and charms all around the house, very powerful ones so they shouldn't be able to come back in even if they were invited in." Stefan mumbled a thank you as he put an arm around Elena. Katherine looked to them and silently sighed.

"That gets rid of that problem, but right now I'm stuck." Everyone turned their gaze to Damon as he spoke. "Katherine was right from the very beginning; say yes and infiltrate any plans of destruction." Katherine gave Damon a wink as he nodded to her.

"But what if he figures out what you're doing, Damon? I'm sorry to hurt you ego but you do not stand a chance against him … or Juliet," Elena spoke, softly.

"I still can't believe our new history teacher is a vampire," Caroline mumbled.

"Yeah, I mean I would have sensed it, wouldn't I?" Bonnie asked, leaning against the couch.

"Juliet has been a vampire for as long as the Originals have – she could have found a way to block herself off from you," Katherine addressed, leaning her hands on the couch. "Besides, you might not have sensed her, but she sure as hell sensed you." Bonne looked to Katherine, wondering what Katherine knew about the new history teacher.

"Right now our main concern should be Elijah and the rest of the Original siblings," Stefan started while getting to his feet and standing next to his brother. "I'm sure the rest of the Original family is part of this, and we all know how annoying it is to deal with them."

"My brother is right; we need a plan ASAP – before I give him my answer." Damon wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, lightly shaking him. "So let's end this pow-wow and get some rest and tomorrow we'll meet up and come up with our game plan." Everyone agreed and they all began to disperse. Damon watched Elena closely as she gave his brother a hug and a goodbye kiss. As she pulled away, Elena locked eyes with Damon. The stare lingered for a couple of seconds before she began making her way toward him. Looking away, Damon took a sip from his drink before she greeted him.

"Can I talk to you? Outside, please?" Elena asked softly, rubbing the back of her neck. Damon nodded as he escorted them out to the back yard. Walking into the night breeze, Damon kept his glass close to his lips as he looked to Elena, wondering what this meeting was about. He watched as she took in a deep breath before speaking. "I know lately I've been avoiding you and making sure we are not in the same room together alone, and I apologize for that, but I'm sure you know why."

"Because you chose my brother. Elena you don't have to explain yourself – I get it."

"No Damon, that's not why." Damon raised a brow to Elena, confused. "I remember." Still he had no idea what she was referring to.

"Well I don't so please refresh my memory."

"We did meet first." Then it finally clicked in his head – because Elena is now a vampire, she is no longer compelled to forget what Damon has said. "And even then I was taken in by your charm – but that was your choice to make me forget, and I was also your choice to erase the memories of you confessing your love to me that night in my room."

"Elena –"

"Damon don't – these past months have been some of the hardest I've had to endure since the death of my parents. And now me knowing about your feelings for me since we first met is too much right now."

"Elena I'm sorry, I really am. I wanted to tell you but my brother deserved you at that time …"

"I just wish you would have let me choose then when I knew the truth instead of later." And with that, Elena turned and walked herself home with Jeremy. Damon stood where she left him, mentally arguing with himself for all the mistakes he's made while being in Mystic Falls. The more the days passed, the more he convinced himself he wanted to leave.

"You know you can always have me." Katherine walked into his view and Damon scuffed.

"You two might look alike, but you guys are nothing alike," he spat out, venom in his voice. "Stay away from me, Katherine."

"Oh come on, you can have a feistier version of that goodie-two shoes," she badgered with a smirk. She watched his expression as he considered it. But finally Damon shook his head.

"No Katherine – what you do not understand is that my brother wants you around, not me."


	12. Chapter 12

_A thank you goes to Hao'sAnjul, CassiaSilvia, AquaBluez17, ZGeminilolo23, Jillybean, feliciahardy, Sam0728, for following the story  
__Another thank you goes to GirlWhoLived, ZGeminilol23, sweetsweetsacrifice, Beccylein for adding to favorite stories_  
_And the biggest, specialist thanks goes to Sam0728 for reviewing.  
_I love all of your reviews!  
**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE TIME!_**

And here is Chapter Twelve, I hope everyone enjoys this one!  
_Please Review - Much Love, Julie Jay_

* * *

_Previously on Unsettling Change in Mystic Falls:_

_"You know you can always have me." Katherine walked into his view and Damon scuffed._

_"You two might look alike, but you guys are nothing alike," he spat out, venom in his voice. "Stay away from me, Katherine."_

_"Oh come on, you can have a feistier version of that goodie-two shoes," she badgered with a smirk. She watched his expression as he considered it. But finally Damon shook his head._

_"No Katherine – what you do not understand is that my brother wants you around, not me."_

* * *

"Elijah!" Rebekah walked down the stairs to find her brother and Carol Lockwood speaking in their living room. "What is this?" she asked after they abruptly stopped talking. As Elijah looked up to his sister, he rose to his feet with Mrs. Lockwood following, and smiled to Rebekah.

"My dear sister, what a pleasure it is to have you join us. Come and sit." Raising a brow to her brother, Rebekah slowly made her way to where they were and sat with the duo. "Mrs. Lockwood here was just informing me about her ideas on resigning as mayor and having me step forward, isn't that correct?" Mrs. Lockwood nodded with a smile as Rebekah's eyes widened. Letting out a strained awkward laugh, Rebekah looked to her brother.

"Elijah may I speak with you alone please?"

"Of course," he answered politely. Briefly asking for pardon, Elijah followed Rebekah into the room next door and put on an innocent smile.

"Don't give me that hideous smile Elijah Mikaelson. You told me you weren't up to something…"

"I'm not!"

"What do you call this? You being the mayor?"

"I call it being smart, Rebekah. I'm going to rally up a new Founder's Council and make sure our home is safe from everyone and anyone who wants to hurt us. Think about it Rebekah – I can find a witch powerful enough." Rebekah listened intently as her brother spoke – she had to admit it was a good idea to keep them safe, but she had a feeling that wasn't the only reason why he wanted the position of mayor. Nodding to her brother, Rebekah put on a smile.

"It's a great idea Elijah – but let's make sure this move you're making doesn't cost us our lives; I've lost too much already." Nodding to his sister, Elijah pulled her into a hug, embracing her.

"I promise Rebekah. We will gain more with this." Pulling away from the embrace, Elijah looked down to his sister with a smile. "Now go out there and put on your best fake smile." Pulling her long blonde hair to fall over her shoulders, Elijah patted her forward. Moving behind her, Elijah continued giving her a light push until they were in the living room.

"I apologize for taking my dear brother away from you, Mrs. Lockwood," Rebekah spoke politely as Elijah followed.

"That's not a problem; I need to get going anyway." Carol rose to her feet and swung her purse over her shoulder. "Elijah, it is always a pleasure. Please swing by my office to sign some documentation so we can get this change in progress." Shaking Elijah's hand, Carol Lockwood flashed him a quick smile.

"I will be over promptly at noon, no worries." Elijah raised the mayor's hand to his lips; he placed a small kiss upon it. Witnessing Mrs. Lockwood blush, Rebekah rolled her eyes before putting on another fake smile.

"Have a great evening Mrs. Lockwood," Rebekah chirped before escorting her out from their home. Once the soon-to-ex-mayor was out of the house, Rebekah stomped over to her older brother, pointing a finger at him. "You better know what you're doing."

* * *

That following morning Juliet woke up peacefully in her bed. Looking over, she noticed her food was still sleeping beside her. Rolling her eyes, Juliet made her way to the bathroom and stared at her reflection. Letting out a sigh, she realized how much she missed the way she used to look back in the day; the days when she had no knowledge of vampires. The new modern look was just so degrading for woman – but she needed to blend in. Pulling her hair up into a high messy bun, Juliet walked back out to her bedroom where her co-worker sat up waiting for her. Hovering over him, Juliet's eyes changed blood red while her fangs grew and she pierced his jugular. The taste of rich blood tingled her taste buds as the liquid poured down her throat. Retracting her fangs, Juliet sucked the liquid for a little longer before letting go. "Thank you, Gerald. Now, none of this ever happened, my dear. We had sex and that's it." Juliet stared into the deep blue eyes of her fellow teacher, compelling him to forget her monstrous side; he nodded. "Now get dressed and get out." As if he was in a daze, he picked up his things and left. After he was gone, Juliet put on a pair of black skinny jeans, an orange long sleeved shirt with a blazer over top. Because it was a weekend, Juliet didn't need to travel to the school, but she did have one destination in mind. And as she made her way over to the Salvatore house, she knew exactly what had to be done.

* * *

The Salvatore house was quiet. The brothers were used to the silence though; they liked it. In his room, Stefan scribbled away in his journal while Damon sat in the living room, drinking his usual while watching the blazing fire in the fire place. It seemed this was the spot Damon spent more time in, but there was no where else he wanted to be besides with Elena. Lately Elena was so on edge around him and he feared she'd tell him to get lost. As his thoughts buzzed wildly, Damon didn't realize Stefan had entered the room.

"She's okay." Damon didn't bother to waste his energy to turn – he could already see the brooding expression in his brother's face. Instead of answering, Damon took another gulp from his drink. "You can't keep pushing away this topic Damon. We have to talk about this sooner or later."

"I'll pick never," Damon demanded, only slightly turning his head to answer. Stefan watched his brother in pity. But the one thing that ran through his mind was how he hoped Damon would not turn back to his old ways. "Are we done or are you going to continue staring at me?" Lightly shaking his head, Stefan folded his arms across his chest, keeping his gaze on his brother. "What?! Okay Stefan, you wanna do this now? Then let's go." Damon put his glass down and rose to his feet, swiftly approaching his brother. "What makes you so special, huh? What is it about your Backstreet Boy looks and your overly protective attitude that makes everyone choose you?" Stefan continued staring at his brother, his facial expression not changing. This caused Damon to finally attack. Wrapping his hand around his brother's neck, he pushed Stefan back against the wall, breaking it. "From here on out, stay out of my way little brother."

Releasing his brother, Damon made his way out of the house. Walking into the forest, Damon stopped in his tracks as he heard twigs snapping nearby. Next thing he knew, everything went black.


End file.
